Entre golpes y patadas
by CrisalidaCriptica
Summary: Hay muchos tipos de amores, algunos son dulces mientras que otros cálidos, pero hay otros que sólo son complejos. Cuando Isabella dejó entrar a su casa a un maltratado chico de misteriosos ojos supo que todos sus problemas estaban recién por comenzar.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son creaciones de Stephenie Meyer. Yo como muchas más solo juego con ellos moviendo los hilos que los convierten en mis marionetas y claro la trama pertenece únicamente a mí

* * *

><p><strong>Entre golpes y patadas<strong>

**_Summary:_**

**_Hay muchos tipos de amores, algunos son dulces mientras que otros cálidos, pero hay otros que sólo son complejos. Cuando Isabella dejó entrar a su casa a un maltratado chico de misteriosos ojos supo que todos sus problemas estaban recién por comenzar..._**

* * *

><p>Mis chicas hermosas, ¿cómo hacer esto sin convertirlo en una nota eterna?<p>

Me parece injusto hacer de esto algo corto pero no estoy segura de poder permitirme aquí el espacio para todo lo que quiero decir. Comenzaré con la noticia y luego lo demás, así quienes gusten pueden obtenerla sin tener que leer toda mi palabrería, ¿de acuerdo?

Entre golpes y patadas se retira de FF.

La mayoría de ustedes conoce el porqué y supongo que esto se hacía venir. En fanfiction ya no hay espacio para la historia y, lamentablemente o no, mis queridos Edward y Bella de la historia ya no pueden sostener a los personajes y todo lo que habita en ellos. Sobretodo Bella, ya que Edward aún es mi ángel bajo la lluvia y veo sus ojos en mi personaje.

Espero pronto poder reescribir la historia y darle lo que se merece. Al comienzo no lo sabía pero es un original y su historia merece ser contada con todos los honores. Prometo que en cuanto lo sea se los haré saber, aunque tal vez todo esto cambie bastante.

Esto sin embargo no firma mi retirada de FF. Sí, las novelas en mi escritorio no son fanfic, pero hay una que me es imposible vislumbrar en otro escenario que no sea FF. Se llama Cacería de Príncipes y es comedia y humor. Me gustaría traérselas en un futuro y que la pudiesen disfrutar, a pesar de que no sé cuándo será posible esto.

Mi perfil de FF no se cerrará y ni el summary de EGYP se eliminará ni BBEM, intentaré también no tocar MCC. Y supongo que está nota en su versión resumida quedará en mi perfil luego de un tiempo.

Lo que viene ahora pueden no leerlo ya que es solo un desborde emocional de mi parte.

Entre golpes y patadas hasta el momento ha sido vista 5,729 veces, comentada 44 veces y marcada como favorita 46 veces y 41 como alerta. Sé que esto en comparación con lo que han vivido otras autoras en la página es como un pequeño granito o montoncito de arena. Para mí lo que ustedes me han hecho vivir… Esto es mi tesoro y no me importa ser toda susceptible a las emociones porque de verdad ha sido hermoso.

No quiero hacer de esto algo tan sentimental ¡pero yo soy sentimental! Chicas, las adoro. Si ustedes creen que quienes escribimos aquí no contamos tanto con ustedes se están equivocando. Me alegraron y iluminaron mucho mi estancia aquí. Recuerdo cada uno de sus comentarios, muchas me dijeron cosas muy bellas y otras me mataron de la risa con sus teorías y con como se adentraban de apoco con los personajes hasta encariñarse, regañarlos y hablarles. Jamás creí que escribir aquí fuera tan hermoso. Gracias por darme una de mis mejoras experiencias. Ustedes me hicieron brillar.

Las quiero y espero poder seguir viendo sus icons por aquí y por allá en Internet. En cuanto la versión completa esté buscaré la manera de comunicárselos. Pueden dejar sus cuentas y lo que quieran. Por ahora Over The Love de Florence and The Machine es lo único que tengo.

Sé que esto parece una despedida de Fantiction, en cierto modo lo es. Tengo que centrarme en mis novelas y escribir aquí es una entretención y un patentices encantador, pero para lograr lo que quiero debo concentrarme en lo que está en mi computadora. Así que sí.

Gracias por estos dos años en Entre golpes y Patadas y por los casi tres años que he estado en la página para las que han estado desde el comienzo. Tal vez algún día volveré con ese fic del que les hablé, por ahora la ventanita de Fanfiction va a estar guardada.

Lectores fantasmas, lectores activos en los comentarios, chicos (sí, se de ustedes) y todos los demás que han estado por mi universo en FF. Los quiero, gracias.

Atte:

Crisálida Críptica


End file.
